pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Lush Life (Zara Larsson song)
"Lush Life" is a song by Swedish singer Zara Larsson from her upcoming second studio album. The song was released as a single on 5 June 2015.1 A remix featuring Tinie Tempah was released on 26 February 2016.2 Contents 1 Commercial performance 2 Track listing 3 Charts 3.1 Weekly charts 3.2 Year-end charts 4 Certifications 5 Release history 6 References 7 External links Commercial performance "Lush Life" topped the charts in Sweden for five weeks, becoming Larsson's second number–one single in her home country. It also peaked at number two in Denmark, Ireland and Norway, number three in the Netherlands, Switzerland and the United Kingdom, number four in Germany, Austria and Australia, and number six in Finland. Track listing Digital download1 No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" 3:21 CD single3 No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" 3:22 2. "Lush Life" (Alex Adair Remix) 3:34 Remixes – EP No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" (Alex Adair Remix) 3:34 2. "Lush Life" (Zac Samuel Remix) (Extended) 5:17 Zac Samuel Remix4 No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" (Zac Samuel Remix) (Extended) 5:17 Tinie Tempah remixes1 No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" (featuring Tinie Tempah) 3:20 2. "Lush Life" (featuring Tinie Tempah) (Dancehall Remix) 3:23 Acoustic Version5 No. Title Length 1. "Lush Life" (Acoustic Version) 3:22 Charts Weekly charts Chart (2015–16) Peak position Australia (ARIA)6 4 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)7 4 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)8 2 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)9 11 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)10 69 Croatia (ARC 100)11 13 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)12 14 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)13 8 Denmark (Tracklisten)14 2 Europe (Euro Digital Songs)15 7 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)16 6 France (SNEP)17 91 Germany (Official German Charts)18 4 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)19 6 Hungary (Single Top 40)20 5 Ireland (IRMA)21 2 Israel (Media Forest)22 2 Italy (FIMI)23 23 Mexico Ingles Airplay (Billboard)24 25 Mexico (Los 40 Principales)25 18 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)26 3 Netherlands (Single Top 100)27 3 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)28 8 Norway (VG-lista)29 2 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)30 3 Poland (Polish TV Airplay Chart)31 1 Scotland (Official Charts Company)32 3 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)33 14 Slovakia (Singles Digitál Top 100)34 2 Slovenia (SloTop50)35 15 Spain (PROMUSICAE)36 8 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)37 1 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)38 3 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)39 3 US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles (Billboard)40 2 41 Year-end charts Chart (2015) Position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)42 67 Denmark (Tracklisten)43 19 Germany (Official German Charts)44 56 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)45 27 Netherlands (Single Top 100)46 36 Poland (ZPAV)47 42 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)48 11 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)49 3× Platinum 210,000^ Austria (IFPI Austria)50 Gold 15,000x Belgium (BEA)51 Gold 15,000* Denmark (IFPI Denmark)52 2× Platinum 120,000^ Germany (BVMI)53 Platinum 400,000^ Italy (FIMI)54 Platinum 50,000* New Zeland (RMNZ)55 1× Platinum 15,000* Norway (IFPI Norway)56 3× Platinum 30,000* Netherlands (NVPI)57 2× Platinum 40,000^ Poland (ZPAV)58 4× Platinum 80,000* Spain (PROMUSICAE)59 2x Platinum 80,000^ Sweden (GLF)60 6× Platinum 240,000x United Kingdom (BPI)61 Platinum 852,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Release history Region Date Format Label Ref. Sweden 5 June 2015 Digital download Epic · TEN 1 Australia 9 June 2015 62 Germany 63 United Kingdom 64 United States 65 Germany 20 November 2015 CD single Epic · Sony 3 Australia 18 December 2015 Remixes – EP Epic · TEN 66 Germany 67 United Kingdom 4 5 February 2016 Contemporary hit radio 68 Sweden 26 February 2016 Tinie Tempah remix 2 Germany 69 Australia 70 United Kingdom 71 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d "iTunes Store (SE) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store (SE). 5 June 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes Store (SE) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (feat. Tinie Tempah) Remixes - Single". iTunes Store (SE). 26 February 2016. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Zara Larsson - Lush Life (CD) at Discogs". Discogs. 20 November 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes Store (UK) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Zac Samuel Remix) Extended - Single". iTunes Store (UK). 18 December 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 5.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (JP) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Acoustic Version) - Single". iTunes Store (JP). 18 December 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 23 January 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 8.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 9.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in French). Ultratop 50. 10.Jump up ^ "Zara Larsson – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Zara Larsson. Retrieved 20 March 2016. 11.Jump up ^ "ARC Top 40". Croatian Airplay Radio Chart (HRT) (in Croatian). Archived at the Wayback Machine (archived 3 March 2015) 12.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201611 into search. Retrieved 22 March 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 20161 into search. Retrieved 12 January 2016. 14.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". Tracklisten. 15.Jump up ^ "Zara Larsson – Chart history" Billboard Euro Digital Songs for Zara Larsson. Retrieved 5 April 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Zara Larsson: Lush Life" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. 17.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in French). Les classement single. 18.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Zara Larsson Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. 19.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. 20.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. 21.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 10, 2016". Irish Singles Chart. 22.Jump up ^ "Zara Larsson – Lush Life Media Forest". Israeli Airplay Chart. Media Forest. Retrieved 9 January 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". Top Digital Download. Retrieved 25 March 2016. 24.Jump up ^ "Mexico Ingles Airplay". Billboard. 25.Jump up ^ "Lista del 02/04/2016". PRISA. Retrieved 26 March 2016. 26.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Zara Larsson search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 27.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. 28.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 10 February 2016. 29.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". VG-lista. 30.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved 7 December 2015. 31.Jump up ^ "Polish Video Chart". 25 December 2015. Retrieved 25 December 2015. 32.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-03-04". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 9 March 2016. 33.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 20161 into search. Retrieved 15 January 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 20163 into search. Retrieved 26 January 2016. 35.Jump up ^ "SloTop50 - Slovenian official singles chart". slotop50.si. Retrieved 9 March 2016. 36.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 22 February 2016. 37.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". Singles Top 100. 38.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". Swiss Singles Chart. 39.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-03-24" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 18 March 2016. 40.Jump up ^ "Search results". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 41.Jump up ^ http://www.billboard.com/biz/charts/2016-04-02/bubbling-under-hot-100-singles 42.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten 2015 – Singles" (in Dutch). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 43.Jump up ^ "Track Top-100 2015" (in Danish). Hitlisten.NU. IFPI Denmark. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 44.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Single-Jahrescharts – 2015" (in German). Offizielle Deutsche Charts. GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 6 January 2016. 45.Jump up ^ "Top 100-Jaaroverzicht van 2015" (in Dutch). Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 46.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten – Single 2015" (in Dutch). dutchcharts.nl. Hung Medien. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 47.Jump up ^ "Airplay – podsumowanie 2015 roku" (in Polish). Polish Society of the Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 30 December 2015. 48.Jump up ^ "Årslista Singlar – År 2015" (in Swedish). Sverigetopplistan. Swedish Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 49.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (26 March 2016). "ARIA Singles: Lukas Graham No 1 for 6th Week". Noise11. Retrieved 26 March 2016. 50.Jump up ^ "Austrian single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in German). IFPI Austria. 11 March 2015. Retrieved 27 March 2015. Enter Zara Larsson in the field Interpret. Enter Lush Life in the field Titel. Select single in the field Format. Click Suchen 51.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2016". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved March 20, 2016. 52.Jump up ^ "Zara Larsson "Lush Life"" (in Danish). IFPI Denmark. 4 January 2016. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 53.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Zara Larsson; 'Lush Life')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. Retrieved 9 January 2016. 54.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved 18 January 2016. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Zara Larsson in the field Filtra. The certification will load automatically 55.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 4 March 2016. 56.Jump up ^ "Trofé" (in Norwegian). IFPI Norway. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 57.Jump up ^ "Dutch single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in Dutch). Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld- en geluidsdragers. 2 December 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "Polish single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (in Polish). Polish Society of the Phonographic Industry. 23 March 2016. 59.Jump up ^ "Spanish single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life" (PDF) (in Spanish). Productores de Música de España. Select the "Chart", enter ' in the field "Year". Select ' in the field "Semana". Click on "Search Charts" 60.Jump up ^ "Veckolista Singlar – Vecka 2, 15 januari 2016" (in Swedish). Sverigetopplistan. Swedish Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 61.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Zara Larsson – Lush Life". British Phonographic Industry. 4 March 2016. Enter Lush Life in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Gold in the field By Award. Click Search 62.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (AU) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store. 9 June 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 63.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (GE) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store (GE). 9 June 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 64.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (UK) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store (UK). 9 June 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 65.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (US) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store (US). 9 June 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 66.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (AU) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life - Single". iTunes Store (AU). Retrieved March 3, 2016. 67.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (GE) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Remixes) - Single". iTunes Store (GE). 18 December 2015. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 68.Jump up ^ "BBC – Radio 1 – Playlist". BBC Radio 1. Archived from the original on 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016. 69.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (GE) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (feat. Tinie Tempah) Remixes - Single". iTunes Store (GE). 26 February 2016. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 70.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (AU) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (feat. Tinie Tempah) Remixes - Single". iTunes Store (AU). 26 February 2016. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 71.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store (UK) - Music - Zara Larsson - Lush Life (feat. Tinie Tempah) Remixes - Single". iTunes Store (UK). 26 February 2016. Retrieved 3 March 2016. External links "Lush Life" music video Video on YouTubelink Category:2015 singles Category:2015 songs Category:Zara Larsson songs Category:Epic Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:2010s single stubs